


Pyhän Urhon Päivä(St. Urho's Day)

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Finnish American, Gen, Suomi | Finnish, drinking holidays, ethnic holidays
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Nathan celebrates St. Urho's Day like a good Finnish American should /Nathan juhlistaa Pyhän Urhon päivää





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Finnish American Nathan Wuornos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605789) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola)



> Sijoittuu mun Amerikansuomalainen Nathan Wuornos ficciin(http://archiveofourown.org/works/9399080). Ajattelin että olisi hauska kirjoittaa jotain St. Urhon päivän kunniaksi.  
> /St. Urho's Day was developed by Minnesotan Finnish Americans in the 1950s to have a drinking holiday before St. Patrick's day. Since I had Nathan connect with his Finnish heritage in my previous fic in Finnish (Amerikansuomalainen Nathan Wuornos), I thought I'd add this bit. I am thinking of writing that fic in English soonish and incorporating this fic into the English version.  
> Unbeta'd, very quickly written without much planning.

Toisen opiskeluvuotensa keväällä Nathan tekee jälleen matkan West Paris'iin Finnish American Heritage Centeriin. Kun hän edellisenä vuotena kävi tutustumassa heidän toimintaansa, hän sai kuulla Pyhän Urhon päivästä. Se on Amerikassa keksitty tarina, jotta suomensukuisilla olisi yhtä hyvä syy juoda kuin irlantilaisilla seuraavana päivänä. Nathan ei ole täysin varma kuinka kauan hän aikoo viipyä, mutta kun hän nyt on saanuut kosketuksen johonkin Haven’in ulkoiseen yhteyteen, hän haluaa ottaa siitä kaiken irti. 

Tällä kertaa FAHC’ssä on paljon enemmän porukkaa ja nuorempaa myös. Nathan miettii kuinka moni heistä on täällä oluen ja kuinka monet ovat oikeasti kiinnostuneita sukutaustastaan. Hänet otetaan taas ilolla vastaan, mikä saa Nathan’in häkeltymään. Hän ei ole maininnut Garlandille kiinnostuksestaan sukutaustaansa kohtaan ja hänen on aina ollut vaikea saada ystäviä. Mutta monet ihmiset vaikuttavat jopa muistavan hänet ja se tuntuu hyvältä. Hän ilahtuu nähdessään kuinka monet lapset ovat kasvaneet viime näkemästä ja ainakin vaikuttavat pitävän juhlasta ja Nathan on aika varma, että hän kuulee vähän suomeakin lasten suusta. Hänellä itsellään ei ole ollut mahdollisuutta opetella suomea ja hän on jo unohtanut miten ’sauna’, ’sisu’ ja ’perkele’ pitäisi oikeasti lausua. 

Enemmän hänen ikäisensä jätkät kyllä tuntuvat osaavan kirosanat, vaikka heitä paljon toppuutellaankin lasten takia. Juhla perustuu paljon St. Patrickin päivään, joten paikalla on paljon vihreää ja Nathan on pukeutunut samoin. Tarjolla on vielä enemmän suomalaista ruokaa ja tuotteita kuin viimeksi. Nathan päättää hankkia pienen Suomen lipun ja bubblehead Urhon. 

Illemmalla kun lapsiperheet ovat jo lähteneet, Nathan tekee enemmän tuttavuutta oman ikäistensä kanssa. Suomalaiset oluet ovat menetteleviä, mutta tekevät tehtävänsä. Suurin osa ihmisistä, joiden kanssa hän juttelee ovat enemmän tekemisissä suomalaisuutensa kanssa, ja illan mittaan Nathan oppii paljon uusia, hienoja kirosanoja. Hänen ärräänsä kyllä voivotellaan ja hän lupaa parantaa sitä seuraavaan tapaamiseen mennessä. 

Yllättävän monet naiset tulevat hänen luokseen juttelemaan, mutta Nathan uskoo että se johtuu enemmän siitä, että hän on uusi kuin mistään muusta sen kummemmasta. Se on kuitenkin mukavaa ja hän uskoo tehneensä ainakin muutaman uuden tuttavan. Vain yksi heistä, Anni, yrittää suudella häntä loppuillasta, varmaan tehdäkseen jonkun mustasukkaiseksi, mikä saa Nathanin päättämään että hänen on aika lähteä. Hän varasi huoneen hotellista varmuuden vuoksi ja lähtee. Hän kiittää kaikkia lämpimästi ja kun eräs vanhoista mummoista halaa häntä hän tuntee itsensä hyvin kotoisaksi ja lupaa tulla uudestaan seuraavana vuonna.  
***  
Kolmentena ja neljäntenä opiskeluvuotenaan Nathan tekee saman matkan St. Urhon päivänä. Hänelle tekee todella hyvää kytkeytyä johonkin. Mutta kun hän valmistuu UMaine’sta ja palaa Haven’iin ja ryhtyy poliisiksi saadakseen yhteyden isäänsä, matkat jäävät. Mutta aina välillä hänellä käy mielessään mukavat muistonsa näistä päivistä, erityisesti maaliskuun kuudentenatoista päivänä.

**Author's Note:**

> See more info http://www.sainturho.com/  
> https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/158486005333 photoset for this fic.


End file.
